


The Naga

by underumbrage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cruddy Timeskips, M/M, Naga boy, Soft Vore, Vore, male x male, mature - Freeform, my shitty writing, mythical creatures, request, the whole shebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underumbrage/pseuds/underumbrage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eloseth is a researcher that has studied mythical creatures ever since he was little. It was a story that was passed down through the generations of his family that the blood of the legendary Naga ran through their veins, but there was little evidence to go on to prove it was true. He was pleasantly surprised when mythical creatures began to reveal themselves everywhere all over the world-except one creature. </p><p>The Naga. </p><p>Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naga

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and the like, I wrote this on Word Pad while the internet was down and decided to post it here. I am my own Beta, so I miss things occasionally. This was also my first time writing vore, so if there is something that is inaccurate (though i can't begin to conceive how you would know it was inaccurate...), please forgive me. This fic was slightly self indulgent, but it was mostly for my good friend Charlie who found out she has a huge lady boner for vore. This has a rather choppy plot, but I tried to make it not seem like a PWP story...I think I failed. Oh well :)

It was said that creatures of myths and lore suddenly appeared again. Or maybe they were always there and finally got sick of hiding. Either way, creatures such as centaurs to mermaids started to appear, telling humans of their stories. Some creatures took humans as their mates, while some opted to simply eat them. Out of all the creatures that had appeared so far, the elusive Naga had yet to show itself, but was spoken of among other creatures. They were terrifying and brutal, most of them had a body length of up to 15 meters. They could swallow a man whole or rip a man apart in mere seconds. 

The Naga were said to live in Africa near rivers. The Nile was said to be full of them, yet no one in all the years and generation of people living near it had seen one. At least, not seen one and lived. But Eloseth wanted to change that. He was a Mythologist and had documented almost every creature that had appeared. He wanted to be the first to find and document an actual Naga, but was daunted by the task.

Eloseth sighed and pushed his shaggy dark red mop of sweaty hair out of his eyes. He had been searching along the Amazon River for a few weeks now but nothing. He had spent all of last year looking around the Nile but had found close to nothing indicating that a Naga at some point had lived there. There was a reason that he was so obsessed with finding a Naga. He was told by his Great grandfather that Naga blood ran through his veins. Apparently his great grandfather's grandmother was a Naga who had fallen madly in love with a man who frequently went to a waterfall near the end of the Amazonian river. She revealed herself to him and they proclaimed themselves as mates, until the day a hunter had followed the man to the river and killed the Naga woman. He had attempted to kill the two children the man had with him, but only succeeded in killing the eldest child, a girl. The man took his son with him and fled to America where he changed his name and raised his boy in secret.

Eloseth heaved a loud sigh and sat down at the water’s edge. He was running low on food and knew he would have to turn back in 4 days time if nothing showed up. He removed his glasses and wiped idly at the sweat dripping down his chin while with his other hand he rubbed thoughtlessly at a multicolored scale that hung on a chain around his neck. A scale that once belonged to the woman his great great great grandfather used to love. He carefully removed his shirt and pulled off his pants as well to wade chest deep into the murky water, washing away the worst of the grime that had accumulated on his being. He heard the sound of a soft coo behind him, and turned fast. He once again didn't see what was making the noises, but had been hearing them ever since his excursion exploring the Jurua river. He sighed as he turned back and held his breath as he dunked his head under the surface of the water. He opened his eyes to marvel at the beauty of the underwater kingdom. Multicolored fish swam in small schools around him, not seeming to mind his presence. He felt at peace until he turned around.

A face with vivid red hair was looking back at him. A face with extremely sharp teeth.

Eloseth instinctively knew that he needed to get away. The water was too murky to see very far but he had seen scales. Whether this was a Naga or a mermaid didn't matter, he needed to get out of the water as soon as possible. He flicked his palm out as fast as he could, jamming the creature up the nose harshly. He heard an earsplitting shriek as the creature clutched at its nose with its eyes shut. Eloseth knew that this would be his only chance to escape if this were a mermaid. Naga could live on land as well as in water, and if this was a Naga...He had successfully pissed it off. He swam until he felt his feet touch the shallows and ran as hard as he could. He fell flat on his face as a hand with sharp nails grabbed his ankle, but he knew better than to kick at whatever held him, lest he put his foot directly into that mouth full of sharp teeth.

Eloseth slowly turned his head as he heard the high pitched cooing noise again. He finally saw his assailant: a beautiful female...Naga. Oh boy, he was fucked. The she-beast grinned sharply and said with a dual pitched voice, "Well, look what I have here..." She chuckled low in her throat. "Something to either pass the time with, or...Something to eat." Eloseth was running out of time before she decided to stop toying with him and start eating him. He didn't know what he could possibly do to prevent his death, so he waited. And he prayed that she didn't swallow him whole, and would possibly, maybe, bite his head off. He imagined being killed by her digestive fluids wouldn't be very pleasant at all.

It never came.

The disgusting feeling of being swallowed whole never happened, but what did happen was an earsplitting screech and a lot of hissing and angry-sounding growls. Eloseth opened his eyes and saw what had saved him. From behind it looked like another female Naga, but this one was smaller, thinner than the other one. It let out a terrifying growl that seemed to shake the ground and the bigger of the two scowled and glared at Eloseth before leaving. The supposed younger Naga merely glanced at Eloseth before it began to leave, and for some reason he didn't want it to go.

"W-Wait!" He cried.

The Naga froze and turned its head towards Eloseth. He gently beckoned the Naga forward while saying, "I want to talk to you and thank you for helping me..." The Naga seemed to deflate slightly and turned towards him. Eloseth stiffened but said nothing as he realized the lack of a chest meant that this Naga was a male, the supposed more violent of the two genders. Eloseth cleared his throat before he asked, "What is your name?" The Naga simply stared at him. He slowly started to chirp and coo softly at Eloseth while moving closer. Despite the fact that this boy could kill him at any moment, Eloseth let the boy circle around him, his long tail curling around him. He remained stock still and allowed the young male to inspect him. Eloseth took this time to return the favor and looked at the Naga as well. He had darker skin with wild silver hair that went down a little past his shoulders. His dark skin subtly shifted into scales at the base of his waist which were clear at first but turned a pearly color the further down they got. It then shifted to a pretty shade of blue, which was a little clouded by the mud coating his lower body. Around a certain area a little lower than his waist the color shifted to an exceedingly dark blue, drawing Eloseth attention. The Naga had stopped circling him and began to watch his movements, but seemed to hiss as Eloseth's eyes remained on the patch of dark blue for a small period.

Eloseth held up his hands with a confused look on his face trying to show that he meant no harm in his actions. The Naga's teeth were bared showing sharp incisors and Eloseth stiffened as he felt the tail of the Naga curl tight around him.

"Don't..."

Eloseth stopped breathing for a moment as he tried to listen to the Naga. "Don't look." Was all the Naga said. His tail kept squeezing tighter and tighter around Eloseth didn't have to hold his breath to not breath. The Naga seemed to notice his discomfort and unfurled his tail a bit to let him breath. Eloseth gasped for air as he felt the intense eyes of the Naga on his back. After a minutes of catching his breath, Eloseth finally asked, "Your name?" The Naga glowered and said so softly Eloseth could barely hear him, "...Nyoka." Eloseth smiled and said, "My name is Eloseth, it's a pleasure to meet you." Nyoka immediately dropped him looking disgusted. "You're a vulgar human aren't you?" Eloseth didn't know how to respond to that so he asked "What do you mean?" Nyoka growled lowly and said almost in a hiss "First, you blatantly stare at my genitals, then you say that it is a 'pleasure' to meet me. Disgusting..." Eloseth immediately flushed a dark red realizing that the darker scales on Nyoka's lower body must have been where his junk was stored, just like a snake.

He stuttered out "T-The pleasure thing d-d-didn't mean that you gave me pleasure by me simply meeting you...I-It's a saying, like nice to meet you..." He finished awkwardly. Nyoka merely raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms saying, "You didn't deny looking at my genitals, now did you?" Eloseth meekly nodded his head as he said "I-I didn't know...What I was looking at...I'm sorry, I really didn-" "Be quiet." Eloseth's mouth snapped shut as he felt the tail around him coil tighter once again. A loud splash and ear shattering snarls were heard but Eloseth couldn't twist his head to see what was going on. He felt Nyoka's body rumble softly as he answered the growls being sent his way. He fell hard to the ground as Nyoka let go of him completely. He was promptly pushed towards another Naga who was at LEAST 100 feet long. It had pure white hair and piercing gold eyes, and Eloseth imagined that if Naga traveled in packs, this one would be the leader.

"Stupid human, why have you come here? Bostiva said that she had followed you from Jurua and that is a long way to search for something."

Eloseth couldn't speak for a moment, but collected himself enough to say "You." The Naga snarled and asked, "Have you come to hunt us? Or are you a collector? Either way you shall die for your insolence!" Eloseth shook visibly and clutched at the scale around his neck hastily. The Naga followed his hands movements and stilled as he saw the scale. He looked at Eloseth scrutinizingly before a strange look crossed his face.

"Richard?"

Eloseth jumped and looked incredulously at the old Naga. "N-No sir...Richard was my great great great grandfather." The Naga nodded his head and said "I suppose that is believable. I keep forgetting you humans die...so fast. So, several generations have passed, I see. I am Felandrial. I am the brother of Giviva, the mate of Richard." Eloseth looked at him and said stupidly "So that makes you my uncle, right?" Felandrial sighed and said "Yes, that is correct. Nyoka, let him go. Bostiva said you intended on eating him." Nyoka growled and said "That isn't true sir, Bostiva was-" "Enough! You two bicker like siblings!" Nyoka shrunk back a little, and for a brief moment Eloseth couldn't help but think it was cute the way he pouted like that. 

"Nyoka, see to it that he gets to wherever he came from safely. I do not wish to see harm come to the last descendent of my late sister." Nyoka nodded silently, still pouting a bit. Eloseth, alarmed by the news that he had to leave tried to plead with Felandrial. "Sir, please, wait! I would like to stay and study your kind for a bit! I document findings on mythical creatures for a living, and-" "No. There are too few of us left. We cannot have humans knowing of our whereabouts lest they try to hunt us once again." Eloseth quieted immediately. Nyoka glanced at the human and said "Sir, I could go with him. I could tell him what he wants to know, and monitor him to make sure he doesn't include our whereabouts in his report. After he is done with his report, I shall return." Felandrial looked curiously at Nyoka and made a soft chirping noise from the back of his throat. Nyoka looked a bit shocked and angered and responded in the same manor. This continued for a bit before Felandrial huffed and said "Keep your word Nyoka. Return to us when you are done. You are lucky you haven't fully grown yet or there would be no way you could travel with him."

Nyoka nodded his head and turned to Eloseth. "Human, I shall travel back to your living area with you if you so wish." Eloseth, wide eyed, turned to him and said "You would really do that? For me? Really??!" Nyoka flushed under his intense gaze and nodded while looking away from him. He met Felandrial's gaze and immediately turned back to face Eloseth. "We shall leave today. Which direction is your ride home? And...how shall I travel back with you?" 

Eloseth smiled and said "I took a private plane used for investigations such as this! You could fit on it if we tried!" "Excellent. Let us go now." Eloseth let out a rather unmanly squeak as Nyoka effortlessly picked him up and deposited him onto his tail. "I shall carry you back to the desired area by water." Eloseth pointed up stream and said "I came from that way. I simply followed the river so traveling back straight would work just fine." Nyoka slid into the water and began to swim upstream before he stopped and said "You are indecent. I forgot about the need for clothing in humans." Eloseth blushed darkly and slid off of Nyoka to retrieve his clothing and pack from the shore. Before he got back onto Nyoka's back, he thanks Felandrial who, in turn, nodded and wished him well and bade him goodbye.

~TIME SKIP~

It was a bit of a challenge but Eloseth managed to find a way to fit Nyoka on board the plane. It was a rather awkward flight back, neither of them saying anything. Nyoka fell asleep 4 hours into the flight, which eased the tension quite a bit. It took over 15 hours to get to the landing port in Rhode Island, but it was a 15 minute drive to Eloseth's house. Fitting Nyoka into his car had proven to be impossible, so Eloseth simply pushed down the back seats and opened the window on the back of his car. Nyoka let his tail hang out of the back while he attempted to curl up on the inside of Eloseth's car. 

Eloseth wouldn't admit it, but he thought Nyoka was damn cute curled up the way he was currently. Nyoka would flick his gaze to Eloseth occasionally, but would flush and look away quickly if they made eye contact, chirping softly to himself. When they finally pulled into his driveway, Nyoka quickly slid out of the car to stretch, but was shocked at the view. Eloseth's house sat on top of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. It was around 2 in the morning at the time so the moon hung heavy in the sky. It reflected beautifully in the waves that gently crashed against the cliff. Nyoka shivered a little as an unusually cold wind blew over his exposed skin. He rubbed his arms quickly trying to put some heat back into his body, but was stilled as a warm shirt was draped over his shoulders. He quickly turned to see Eloseth standing topless beside him stretching his arms over his head. After he stretched, he turned to smile softly at Nyoka and said, "Nyoka, you have no idea how much this means to me that you would come with me and let me question you about these things. Really, I think you from the bottom of my heart. If you need anything, anything at all, ask me. I owe you my life and then some." Nyoka merely flushed and grumbled softly before he nodded. A sudden growling noise slid into the night air and Eloseth turned to Nyoka before laughing gently. "It sounds like you're hungry, what is it that you eat? I can make you anything that you'd like." Nyoka looked blankly at him before he said "I eat humans." Eloseth's smiled dropped immediately and he turned to look at Nyoka with a nervous look on his face. 

"Ummm...Unfortunately, human isn't on the menu tonight...Anything else you can think of?" Nyoka's laugh startled Eloseth as he said "Just about anything to be honest. I just wanted to see how you would react is all. But we really do eat humans." Eloseth relaxed and laughed with him and said "Well, let's get you inside and get some food into you!" Nyoka nodded with a soft smile. Maybe spending time with this human wasn't going to be so bad?

~ANOTHER TIMESKIP~

Nyoka woke slowly, the feeling of something stroking his scales near his waist pleasant. The sensation of stroking stopped, however, when he began to stretch. Lazily, he opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight. Earlier that morning he had curled up near the massive wall window to sleep, seemingly forgetting that the window allowed light to pass. He hissed slightly and rubbed at his stinging eyes before he rolled over onto his back. As he looked up he saw Eloseth standing looking down at him with a plate in his hand and a soft smile on his face.

"How did you sleep, Nyoka?" Nyoka merely shrugged and said, "Well enough, I suppose." Nyoka took the plate offered and looked at the contents. There were 3 over-easy eggs, a heaping pile of bacon, 4 pieces of toast and a 2 little cups, one filled with a creamy yellow substance and the other filled with a slimy looking purple substance. Nyoka looked at them carefully before he asked "In the cups...What is it?" Eloseth smiled and said "It's butter and grape jam. You can put it on the toast. Let me know if you don't like anything, or if you want more of something okay? I'll be back with something to drink. What do you want? And do you like apples or pears?" Nyoka nodded and said "Anything is fine. And I've never had a pear before." Eloseth smiled and said "Then I'll be back with one." 

Nyoka sat there stupidly with a fork in his hand looking at the meal he had been presented with. It wasn't often that he had his food cooked, and it was even rarer for him to have a meat that wasn't fish of some sort. He wasn't worried about being poisoned, his body could handle almost every toxin in the world (with the exception of nuclear waste). He hesitantly ate the eggs first, and was pleasantly surprised at how good they were. He continued to eat his food quickly and was finished by the time Eloseth came back with 2 pears an apple and a large glass of cold water. He stared at Nyoka for a second before he busted into laughter and said, "Here, take these. I'll be back with a napkin I guess...You made a bit of a mess on your face." Nyoka flushed before he lifted the hand that wasn't holding the fruits to his face. He pulled his hand back to see a mess of yellow (probably the yellow part of the egg, he mused), and crumbs. He idly allowed his tongue to slip out of his mouth to lap at his fingers, but stopped as he saw Eloseth standing in the doorway with a strange look on his face. Nyoka flushed at having such a look directed at him before he cleared his throat and said, "Well? Are you going to hand me that thing in your hand or not?" Eloseth blushed furiously and walked over to Nyoka and handed him the napkin. He wiped the remainder of the mess off and looked up at Eloseth, who was still staring at him. Nyoka scowled and said, "What is it?". 

Eloseth cleared his throat before he said, "I just...never knew how long your kind's tongue was. It's...impressive." A blush dusted Nyoka's cheeks before he said "My tongue is longer than the average Naga's. It's longer by about a foot." Eloseth smiled awkwardly while saying, "That's fine, we can discuss it when you feel comfortable enough to. I'm not going to rush you to tell me everything at once." Nyoka nodded his thanks.

It definitely wasn't going to be that bad living with this man for a while.

~TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT YEAR~

It was bad. Sometimes.

There had been many mishaps over the course of the year Nyoka spent with Eloseth. There was that time when Eloseth was in the shower and Nyoka ‘walked’ in on him. He found out that day that their anatomy wasn't that different, but it didn't make it any less awkward as Eloseth shrieked like a banshee for him to get out. And then there was that time that Nyoka was bathing (in a blowup pool in the backyard mind you. No way would he fit in the bathtub), but needed help scrubbing the scales on his lower body. Eloseth offered to help, and they both found out something new. If you press on a Naga's scales just right, it can produce a pleasurable feeling. Nyoka shoved Eloseth out of the pool as fast as possible after he ended up popping an awkward boner, and refused to look at him for the entirety of the rest of the week. Only after Eloseth managed to convince Nyoka completely that he wasn't mad or disgusted did Nyoka dare to look at him again. For the next month Nyoka couldn't help but blush when he looked at Eloseth, and didn't maintain eye contact for more than 30 seconds.

Eloseth thought that there might have been something strange going on, but he never quite caught how old Nyoka was. Surely he couldn't have been more than a teenager, right? That night at dinner he decided to ask. Nyoka seemed startled by the question and looked a bit hesitant to answer. "In...Human years or Naga years?" Eloseth pondered for a second before saying, "How about both?" Nyoka flushed, for reasons that Eloseth didn't understand. "I'm 117 in human years. In...Naga years, however, I'm only 17. But, my birthday is coming up! I'll be 18 soon!" For some reason it sounded like he was ashamed for being 17.

Eloseth asked him slowly, "Why is turning 18 so important?" Nyoka flushed even darker and said nothing. Eloseth, thankfully, didn't pry. That night they finished their supper in silence before they washed up and headed to bed. Nyoka had taken to staying in Eloseth's room ever since his unpleasant awakening by the sun blinding him the first morning he arrived. As Nyoka curled into a tight ball in the mess of sheets that he had turned into his little nest, Eloseth rolled over in his bed to watch him. Nyoka froze as he finally felt eyes on him, and turned to look questioningly at Eloseth. 

"When is your birthday exactly? It had to have been shortly before you came back with me because it's almost been an entire year." Nyoka smiled slightly, a fang sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "It's in 3 days." Eloseth shot up from bed. "THREE DAYS?!?!?" Nyoka, startled, simply nodded. Eloseth looked at him and said, "What do you want? Oh god, three days isn't a lot of time...Oh no..." Nyoka seemed to shrink a little and apologized, "I'm sorry Eloseth, I didn't know that my birthday would be such an inconvenience to you..." Eloseth stopped fretting to turn and look at him, "Hey, buddy it's cool! I'm not mad, I just hope I can get you what you want! Isn't turning 18 like turning into an adult? Well, it is in our culture at least, but..." 

"You are correct. I am turning into an adult in 3 days. But you cannot give me what I want. It's our tradition to get it ourselves." Eloseth looked like he wanted to disagree, but held his tongue as Nyoka continued to speak. "The only thing you can do for me in 3 days is allow me to take what I want. Can you...do that for me?" Eloseth immediately nodded his head and said, "For you, anything. I owe you still for saving my life." He finished with a smile. Nyoka flushed but nodded and thanked him quietly. They both fell into a deep sleep in a matter of minutes, both with smiles on their faces.

The next 2 days went by faster than Eloseth thought they possibly could have. His report had been done for about a month and all he needed to do was have Nyoka look over it before he could bring Nyoka back. But...He didn't want him to leave. He knew it was selfish, and he knew that he should have told Nyoka that his report was finished a while ago, but he would miss him. He would miss all of the stupid things that they had taken to doing together. Eloseth and Nyoka's hair had grown long enough that they could braid each other’s hair, and even though they both sucked at it he knew that he would miss spending pointless time carding his fingers through his hair. He hated to admit it (and even felt a bit like a cradle robber at the age of 23), but he had fallen hard for the Naga boy. He sighed and took off his glasses to rub at his eyes. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Nyoka slither up behind him.

"Look at the time." Eloseth looked up to Nyoka in surprise, then turned to the clock. It was 12:03 in the morning. It was Nyoka's birthday. He turned to look at Nyoka and smiled tiredly. "Guess I have to let you take what you want for your birthday now, don't I?" Nyoka smiled at him, but there was something different about this smile. Eloseth felt uneasy looking at the snake boy who suddenly seemed far too close to his liking. 

"W-Why are you looking at me like that??" Eloseth asked nervously. 'He looks like he's going to eat me!' Eloseth thought to himself. Suddenly he stilled, remembering that he said that he would let Nyoka TAKE anything he wanted. Even if it was his own life, he would let Nyoka take it. He shut his eyes tightly waiting for whatever was about to happen, but his eyes flew open at the feeling of lips on his. His eyes met sapphire blue ones with pale eyelashes. Nyoka pulled away and asked, "Would you have let me take this...take you?" Eloseth flushed darkly and nodded. "I-I didn't know...I thought that because of the difference in age..." Nyoka pulled away and asked him, "Am I too old for you?" He had a sad look in his eyes that Eloseth wanted to get rid of. He pulled Nyoka into a tight hug and said "I thought I was too old for YOU. Not the other way around." He heard Nyoka coo softly as he buried his face into the crook of Eloseth's shoulder. He mumbled inaudibly into it and Eloseth pulled him away to hear what he said. "I said, this is what Felandrial warned me of. Falling for you. When Naga turn 18 they must take a mate...And I...I want you." 

Eloseth flushed and looked incredulously at him. "Me?!? You want me? I-I mean I'm flattered but-" "Wait, let me tell you something. Mating with a human is different that with a Naga. When a Naga mates with another Naga they immediately become 'one' with each other. They hold a piece of the other within them. It's not like that with humans." Eloseth looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, Nyoka?" Nyoka paled slightly and muttered something softly. Eloseth gently tipped his head up and looked him in the eyes. "Nyoka, tell me. I'm game for just about anything. I not only OWE you this, but I want to do this as well." At this, Nyoka flushed and said softly, but audibly, "I need...to eat you." Eloseth froze. "...What?" Nyoka turned bright red and said, "Not like eat and digest you, just...ingest you. I can spit you back out, but your skin...it needs to...be coated in my fluids..."

Eloseth relaxed minimally and asked, "Will it...hurt?" Nyoka smiled and said "If I'm gentle, no. But I promise I will be so don't worry!" Eloseth paled at a thought, but decided to voice his concerns. "Will you get sick? Like, do you have a gag reflex?" Nyoka smiled and shook his head. "Remember, Eloseth, we Naga eat humans regularly. We CAN'T have a gag reflex if we need to eat humans." Eloseth smiled shakily and asked, "How long do I have to mentally prepare for being eaten?" "As long as you need, dear." Nyoka said teasingly. "But, I can think of ways to make it a bit more...enjoyable..." Eloseth blushed at the tone that Nyoka's voice had taken. 

"I can start by 'eating' other parts of you first..." Eloseth shifted slightly to try and hide the fact that he was getting aroused by the thought. Nyoka noticed regardless and chuckled as he reached for the hem of Eloseth's loose sweat pants, glancing at him for permission to remove them. Eloseth nodded and threw an arm over his eyes to cover the blush that had dusted his cheeks. He shifted his hips up as Nyoka wiggled his pants off and carelessly threw them into a corner of the room. Nyoka started to unbutton Eloseth's nightshirt, but got frustrated as his long nails kept getting in the way. Eventually he just ripped the shirt open, the buttons flying in every which direction. Eloseth couldn't help but laugh at his antics, but covered his mouth quickly to stifle a moan. 

Nyoka's tongue wasn't just long, it was talented. Eloseth let out a loud groan as he felt the slick appendage slide over his chest. Nyoka's tongue gave cat-like ticklish flicks of his tongue downwards, until he reached a certain area. His long tongue slid over the bulge in the fabric of Eloseth's boxer, leaving Eloseth a panting mess. Another even louder moan left his lips as Nyoka dragged his tongue along the length of his dick, slicking the white fabric so much that it became near transparent.

Feeling the gentle drag of nails down his sides, Eloseth moved his arm away from his eyes so he could see Nyoka staring at him. He jumped a little as he felt Nyoka tug lightly at his boxers, but lifted his hips once again to allow the Naga to remove the unneeded fabric. Completely exposed in front of Nyoka, Eloseth felt his previous bout of nervousness consume him again. He didn't know what to expect to happen next, but him being flat on his back with his dick in Nyoka's mouth wasn't what he thought would happen. He wasn't complaining though.

Eloseth tried his best to hold back his moans as Nyoka deepthroated him. He failed to hold back a whimper as Nyoka swallowed around him. Damn! If this was what being eaten by him felt like, he wanted to be in him right then! He let out a groan as he was pulled even closer to Nyoka. He felt Nyoka's shaft prod lightly into his back, a throbbing flash of heady lust coursing through him. 

"N-Nyoka! Please!" Nyoka pulled off of his cock with a wet pop. He licked his lips and grinned wolfishly down at Eloseth before saying, "Please, what, love?" Eloseth groaned low in his throat before he pleadingly looked at Nyoka. "Please, more!" Nyoka lost his composure for a moment and flushed before regaining control of himself again. He smirked and said, "And...just what would you have me do to you?" While he spoke he rubbed soothing circles into Eloseth's hips to help calm him. Eloseth whimpered and wondered how the 'younger' of the two of them was the most in control in this situation. Eloseth realized that there was no way that he wanted the tides to turn so he simply opted to try and make Nyoka lose it.

"Fuck me."

Nyoka very nearly did lose it. Eloseth didn't know what he expected Nyoka to do when he heard him, but he was quickly and effortlessly flipped onto his back and had his ass in the air. He struggled to turn his head to look at Nyoka, but Nyoka forced his head down on the bed once again. Eloseth gasped and moaned uncontrollably as he felt that long tongue slide into his ass. It wasn't too thick so it hurt him, but it was a foreign feeling to him. He nearly came as he felt it brush against his prostate, causing him to jolt and mewl softly. Nyoka stilled and shivered behind him, but didn't remove his tongue. He felt Nyoka moving behind him, but got distracted by his skillful tongue and dropped his attention off of what Nyoka was doing.

All too soon Eloseth felt Nyoka remove his tongue and whined in response. He felt far too empty all of a sudden. He flinches as something cold slid against his hole and lightly prodded inside of him. He let out a gasp as whatever this was, it was a lot bigger than Nyoka's tongue. Nyoka grabbed Eloseth's hips and gently rolled him over onto his back once again. Eloseth did a double take as he finally saw just what was prodding inside of him and looked at Nyoka with wide eyes. Nyoka merely grinned at him and shifted his tail a bit further inside of him, once again rubbing against his prostate. Precum dribbled messily from the tip of Eloseth's dick, slowly trailing down the side only to be swept up by Nyoka's tongue.

Eloseth whimpered and let out a shaky, "Nyoka, if you...don't ah! S-Stop, then I'm going to...hah.." Nyoka swallowed around his cock once more and pulled off languidly. He grinned and said, "If you keep on making sounds like that then I'm going to be in no better shape." He leaned back enough so Eloseth could see his cock as well, also dripping precum. Eloseth sucked in a sharp breath as he was about to say something but was cut off by Nyoka. "As much as I would love to actually make love with you, I can't. At least, not now. I can after I finally ingest you. Would you...finally say that you are prepared?" Eloseth briefly thought of how it felt when it was just his cock being swallowed and flushed darkly as his cock twitched. He shyly nodded his head and Nyoka smile soothingly at him.

"I'll be very gentle and I'll take good care of you, I promise you this." Eloseth nodded and suddenly the surrealism of the situation hit him: He was going to be eaten by his new lover. He suddenly snorted out a laugh softly, but Nyoka didn't ask why. "So, how am I going down the hatch? Head first? Or feet first?" Nyoka seemed to think for a second before saying, "Head first. It will be a bit difficult to breathe at first, but once you are all in it will be fine." Eloseth nodded and shifted a bit so he was closer to Nyoka. Nyoka gently lifted him up and unhinged his jaws. It freaked Eloseth out a bit at first, but then reminded himself that this was a natural thing.

Nyoka's throat was slick and warm and Eloseth couldn't help but blush as he thought of all the things that had been in this mouth and throat just recently. He felt warm puffs of air brush his cheeks and remained stock still as to not make this anymore difficult for Nyoka. In a matter of a minute, almost all of Eloseth was inside Nyoka. With one last gulp, he fell face first into a mass of soft tissues and slimy substances. He still remained frozen until he heard Nyoka ask him, "Are you okay in there? Can you breathe? You know you can move, right?" He slightly shifted his weight and heard Nyoka suck in a sharp breath. He stilled and asked loudly, "I didn't hurt you did I? Nyoka?" He heard a breathy whimper and a soft, "No..." come from outside. 

"I-It's just that...I haven't put you in my second stomach yet and currently, you are rubbing against my...dick..." Eloseth flushed and felt his own erection throb at the words being said. "Should I...Keep moving?" He heard a whimper in the back of Nyoka's throat and a needy "Yes please." escape his lips. Eloseth continued to shift hearing small groans and moans coming from Nyoka, each one arousing him more and more. Suddenly he fell downwards into a more spacious part of Nyoka's stomach. 'This must be his second stomach...' Eloseth thought. He heard another whimper from Nyoka, who then asked "Are you okay? Sorry, I didn't give you any warning did I?" Eloseth stupidly nodded, then, realizing that Nyoka couldn't see him he responded with a loud "Yes, I'm fine." Nyoka made a cooing noise that traveled straight down to Eloseth's groin. He let out a frantic whimper and had a hand on his cock before he could stop himself. Before he started to pump himself he decided to ask Nyoka a question. 

"Nyoka, sorry, it's just that I...I'm so...H-Horny right now. Can I...?" He heard another groan from Nyoka who said, "I would be more than delighted to let you cum inside of me..." He finished his sentence with a giggle at the double innuendo. Soon both of them were moaning with reckless abandon and Eloseth couldn't help but gently claw at the sides of Nyoka's stomach with blunt nails as he approached his finish.

"Ah~! Eloseth, don't stop doing that, please!" Nyoka begged, no doubt jerking into his own fist. Eloseth clawed a bit harder and thrusted wildly into his tightly closed palm, feeling himself getting closer. All too soon he came hard, his cum not only splattering over himself, but some of it dribbled down the walls of Nyoka's second stomach as well. He heard a loud groan come from Nyoka, and a hard shudder followed. Eloseth felt the walls around him relax and suddenly it seemed he finally noticed how sleepy he really was.

"Nyoka, how long do I stay in here?" Nyoka, yawning as well, answered, "Only until daybreak. You need to be completely saturated with my fluids, so you can sleep if you want to." Eloseth mumbled an, "Okay, I will..." Before he fell asleep. Nyoka gently rubbed the expanded contour of his stomach with his clean hand, using Eloseth's button-less shirt to wipe off his other hand. Soon enough, he too fell into a deep sleep, knowing that when he awoke he would have a mate that he could spend the rest of his life with regardless of if it were here in Rhode Island, or back in the Amazon.

As long as they were together, it would be fine.


End file.
